Romeo
by AlexTL
Summary: Hi, I'm a French student, I made this fanfiction for a school project, and my teacher is going to read it, but I still tried to make this fanfiction interesting and I tried not to make mistakes. This fanfiction is about Romeo and Juliet, it is a modern rewriting that takes place in 2019. It covers several rather mature topics and has some references... On that note, good reading !


November 15, 2019.

It is currently 2:42 pm.

I do not have classes at the moment. I sit on the roof in the sun enjoying good music, the atmosphere is light, the air that caresses my face smells good thanks to the freshly cut grass in our yard. The temperature is also pleasantly warm. This afternoon is perfect. I feel good, I feel really good. Although, I may have spoken too quickly... I feel the pain again. On the way here, Jake Capulet unleashed his anger on me with punches. I don't know exactly where it came from but my father hates his family, the Capulets, who also hate my father just as much. At the same time, they hate me too. Anyway, I hope that all of this pleased Jake, because today was the last time he could have done it.

I'm playing David Bowie's music "Heroes". As the beginning of the music begins, I stand up and walk towards the safety barriers that surround the edges of the roof. I stop for a moment in front of the black metal barrier.

After a long breath, I sigh and walk with the little courage I have left. I start whispering the lyrics to the song.

_"I, I will be king_

_And you_

_You will be queen"_

Come on, I'm leaning on that fence, and I go to the other side. It's simple.

_"Though nothing_

_Will drive them away"_

Now I sit at the edge...

_"We can be Heroes_

_Just for one day_

_We can be us_

_Just for one day"._

**...**

It is 3: 57 pm.

I'm in the hall, sitting on a bench. A teacher the headmaster and a supervisor reprimanded me. And if that famous teacher among them hadn't "saved" me, I wouldn't be here to hear all this nonsense. They made the decision to kick me out of high school. My father was called to pick me up. Now they congratulate the professor thinking I can't hear them, and while they're so proud of that act of bravery and heroism that saved a life, my father comes. What they don't know is that they've only delayed my death. He's going to succeed where I failed. He's going to kill me.

He's really gonna kill me. what am I gonna do ?

**Teacher :** Romeo.

What am I gonna do ?

**Headmaster :** Romeo !

Huh ?! I didn't hear them...

**-** Y-yes ? _I answer with anxiety._

**Headmaster :** your father has arrived.

Hearing these words my heart accelerates. He is there. He has just arrived, and as expected he is furious. I am afraid. He is heading towards me.

**Father :** Hello. _He said to the three men._ Thank you for warning me. As for you, parasite..._ He catches me angry by the arm and pushes me outside the hall._

The three men are trying to calm him down, but it's no use. He's as angry as he's ever been before. If I don't do something, I won't get away with it.

I run in the high school car park lot towards the entrance gate. But my father runs fast and catches me up in a moment. He catches me, I struggle. He shakes me brutally and screams.

Both in action, I had not noticed that we were on the road, nor that the people around us were screaming, nor that a truck was heading towards us.

Everything happened very quickly and before I could understand the situation, everything became red and then slowly black.

**...**

I've been in the hospital for several days. I should be able to get out soon. I don't know exactly what happened during that time, and I feel that time is going by slowly. My father was not seriously injured, but he is forbidden to approach me... So I'm gonna go into a temporary family. I don't remember the details either, because it's a little complicated. However, in all this confusion, I remember having a visitor who gave me flowers. She had red hair and light blue eyes. She seemed really concerned about me when I didn't know her. What was her name again ? If I'm not mistaken, his name started with a "J"...

It doesn't really matter, I probably won't see her again.

I'll try to go back to sleep.

**...**

I don't know by what miracle, but I can go back to high school. I guess with everything that happened to me the headmaster had pity on me. It's pathetic. I don't even know how I'm going to look people in the eye.

**Jake :** So you didn't die ? Gosh ! _He's laughing._

**-** Leave me alone. I keep walking faster.

**Jake :** Sorry ? Since when do you allow you to tell me what to do. _He grabs my shoulder._

**? :** Hey ! Stop it right now! Who do you think you are ? You're ashamed of nothing !

Who is it ?

**Jake :** Calm down. I wasn't going to do anything to him. Not right now, I don't want to get in trouble.

**? :** Move. You are really disgusting. She pushes him, and surprisingly he leaves without resisting.

I recognize that red hair.

**? :** Are you all right ? I'm sorry about that.

**-** Uh... I'm all right.

I'll think about it for a minute.

**-** We've met before. haven't we ?

**? :** Ah, yes. I came to visit you at the hospital. My name is Juliet, Juliet Capulet.

**-** Oh I remember it now, thank you.

Capulet ? ls she Jake's sister ?

**Juliet :** That's normal. And I learned how my brother behaved with you. He actually talks a lot and I heard him brag about hitting you that day. Again, sorry, he's really horrible.

She must feel guilty for her brother's actions.

**-** I've moved on. Everything is still agitated, but I guess in time it will pass.

After that, our conversation went on for a long time. I hadn't talked to anyone like that for a long time. It's surprising, but Juliet is the opposite of her brother. She's kind, calm, and she has a soothing smile... A beautiful smile.

Finally we exchanged our numbers and went to study. I continue calmly high school.

**...**

I've been back in high school for five weeks now, and everything seems to be going well. My temporary family is so generous and loving. My father's screams and blows seem distant. Juliet and I have gotten very close. I'm so happy to have a friend, even though I'm questioning my true feelings... Also, Jake is not really tempted to approach me since his sister is constantly with me. Let's hope that it continues.

**...**

Today is a special day. We have a date with Juliet. I bought the movie tickets and popcorn while waiting for her to arrive. I see her coming.

**Juliet :** Hey, thanks for waiting for me, here's the money. She's smiling.

**-** You don't have to, it's a gift.

**Juliet :** Oh no, that's too much !

**-** Haha, I can give you this gift.

**Juliet :** If you insist. Thank you very much, then.

**-** You're welcome.

After walking we enter the dark room. There are already many people but the best places are still free. We're going to sit in the middle of the room, where we see the giant screen perfectly. The movie starts and people shut up. Now we can only hear the mouths filled with popcorn and the voice of Pennywise the dancing clown that scares everyone in this room. Even Juliet.

The film is finished and we are both still amazed. I discreetly take Juliet home without being noticed by her family. For this, I help Juliet to climb up by her balcony. We continue to talk, I sit next to Juliet and we talk for a long time. I ended up talking to her about my father beating me, my failures in high school, and my suicide attempt. She's very understanding. I feel good with her.

After a long conversation, we're both looking at each other silently. Her gaze is beautiful, and I see a glimmer inside. I feel enchanted and my heart beats faster and faster. She opens her pale lips slightly and moves forward. I do the same thing and we kiss. It quickly becomes like a fireworks of sensations. It stops, then it starts again even stronger. Finally someone calls Juliet. We stop and I quickly get down from the Balcon. I leave contemplating Juliet's smile for the last time tonight. I feel dissatisfied because I have to leave, but I am so happy. I leave the immense property of the Capulets in silence.

**...**

It's snowing today. I don't know what happened but Jake found out that Juliet and I had a secret relationship. He also had to tell his whole family. Juliet hasn't been here for two days, she's not answering my calls and my messages. I'm very concerned about her. People say she's sick, but I don't believe it. Sure, I'll see her at the end of the day. Right now I have to try to focus on the lesson.

**...**

It's late, the sun starts to set and the sky is gray, everything is dark. I have no idea where Juliet went. I went to her house but she was not there. I search in every corner, every street, behind every tree : nobody.

**-** She couldn't just disappear.

I'm walking faster.

**-** Juliet, can you hear me ?

My breathing is strange.

**-** Juliet !

I feel like my strength is diminishing.

**-** Juliet ! Juliet !

There's definitely something wrong...

**-** Juliet answer me ! Please !

I hear a thud, what is that ? Am I the only one who hears that ?

**-** I beg you ! Ju...

My voice. I have no voice. What's going on ? And I can't move anymore.

**-** ...

I'm trying to scream, but no sound comes out of my mouth.

**-** ...

I can't feel anything.

**-** ...

Everything becomes... Dark.

**...**

I can... breathe. Light ? Yes I see the light again. What is this place ? I am.. I am in the hospital ? I am in the hospital ! But since when ?! I fainted in the middle of the street looking for Juliet ? No, no way, I don't remember. The snow ? There was so many. It disappeared ? How is that possible ?

I'm paralyzed for a while before I can move.

**Nurse :** Oh my, you are awake.

She looks surprised.

**-** How did I get here ?

**Nurse :** You are probably still shocked, don't panic.

**-** How long have I been here ?

**Nurse :** You need to calm down.

**-** But.

**Nurse :** You were in a coma. A truck hit you and your father. You had a brain concussion and you were injured in many parts of your body. You're no longer likely to die though you could have brain problems caused by all this.

No, that's not possible.

**-** No.

**Nurse :** That's the truth. And you were in a coma for four months.

**-** But... And my father ?

**Nurse :** I don't think you're ready for-

**-** My father, where is he ?

**Nurse :** ... I'm sorry, but your father died when he arrived at the hospital four months ago. I'm very sorry for your loss.

No. Juliet.

**Nurse :** I'll call a doctor, stay in bed.

She's leaving. I can't believe all this. I really can't believe it. And, who left all these flowers ?

Someone knocks.

**-** Come in.

The doctor and the nurse enter the room, with someone else. This person has long red hair.

**Doctor :** Good Morning Romeo, you wake up after a long time, are you okay ?

**-** Yes.

**Jake :** Hi.

**-** What are you doing here ? _I'm asking stressed._

**Jake :** Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you.

**Doctor :** Is there a problem ?

**Jake :** No.

**-** Leave me in peace I don't want to-

**Jake :** Sorry.

**-** Wait, what ?

**Jake :** I said I was sorry, did the accident made you deaf ?

**-** I hope you didn't come here to make fun of me...

**Jake :** No, I mean it.

**-** Wow, this is really, unexpected...

**Jake :** Hm.

**-** ...

I need to know...

**-** How's Juliet doing ?

**Jake :** Who's Juliet ?

So it's real...

**-** No one, forget that...

But I had no one but my father. Who gave me these flowers ?

**-** You know who left all these flowers ?

**Jake :** Yeah... It was me for those four months.

**-** I see, thank you.

So in the end, everything was an hallucination. My brain has mixed hallucinations and reality... In fact these flowers were given to me by Jake. Everything is clear now.

Juliet doesn't exist. I imagined her. This was all my subconscious intervention. And I can't pretend otherwise . From the beginning, I loved Jake.


End file.
